The Fetch Chronicles
by kinllover
Summary: The Order of the Fetch, an order created after the defeat of the kishiin Asura, their leader is from one of Lord Death's orginal bodyguards, their task to help Lord Death collect souls... Firo is a fetch a guardian of souls, so when he is sent to protect Death the Kid and his group what happens? General mayhem like in the anime... KidxOC OCxOC SoulxOC this has crazy spoilers-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I know shocking that I'm still alive and kicking... I'm sorry ...*bows* please forgive me... school was crazy and I had like no time to write... but I met some awesome friends that have brought back my muse... so hopefully they should help me with my stories... Anyways I hope you guys like this story... I love Soul Eater to the end and this came to me during one episode so here you go... **

**Warnings- Plot change and I'm thinking that its going to be a yaoi so be warned... **

**This Chapter is Rated T- for the moment for violence, and language and hints of boyxboy so be warned. **

**-Also obviously the only people that belong to me are Firo, Makina, and Akira... all others are owned by their respective owners. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1

A Fetch and His Weapons

I could hear the echoing footsteps of our feet as we continued down the pitch black nothingness the only light I could see was the large souls surrounding two of the dearest things to me. It was strange walking not knowing where exactly I was going I was completely dependent on these two beings when it came to this. I stopped short an almost sixth sense was sending me vibes that unsettled me. I relax my eyes naturally, focusing less on my two partners and more on my surrounding. From where we've planned we should have been almost through the alleyway and it was well past dark so the other two wouldn't have been able to see as well as me for once.

"On the roof I'm seeing multiple souls." I whispered I could see the other two quivers with excitement. "Akira...let's go." I said turning to the slightly larger dark blue orb I held my hand out accepting as the soul gradually filled my hand. "Makina stick back and stay safe I'll call you if I need you. Akira what's the fastest way up?" I asked

"Hold on Firo," Akira said the thin light of Akira's soul thinned further and shot out zig sagging what was most likely the side of the building. I jumped up to the first point and quickly found a foot hole. I jumped again each time finding an easy thing to grab on to. I landed on the roof rolling to a stop standing up and adjusted my eyes.

"A witch? We weren't expecting to see one here." Akira whispered but my sensitive ears caught his metallic voice.

"There are more, a large collection of unrested souls. They're the reason we are here." I whispered turning our attention to why we were here.

"Who are you?" A high voice asked she sounded far away so it was the brightly colored soul that marked her as the witch, it was hard to get a firm read of how big her souls was however because it would flicker from her soul protect. My hands tightened on Akira's handle.

"Careful Firo." Akira warned I simply smirked.

"My name is Firo Ambrosia you can give up quietly and make it easier for both of us." I said loudly for her to hear.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I simply closing my shop." She said innocently.

"I know you are a witch! We have been tracking you for over a week." I stated matter of factly. It was a complete lie, but I didn't want to give away my sight it was my only advantage. We were only here to collect a few lost souls not fight a witch, but with that many souls and a witch that person could easily become a kishin egg.

"So you're from the DWMA? You're a little young to be a full miester." She spat her soul flickered angrily. I got in my stance ready for her to attack though I smiled at the assumption.

"No. I have come on behave of the Order of the Fetch to collect the souls that your kishin egg has, to put them to rest. You have disrupted Lord Death's balance so I have come to fix it." I stated my business, I quickly tightened my eyes and focused on the witch's flickering soul a large blast of power blew through the roof and an evil aura appeared as the witch released her soul protect.

"Soul protect deactivate!" She yelled her small flickering soul grew twice the size it was almost as big as the roof we were on. I tightened my eyes further ignoring the large witch soul and focusing solely on her wavelength and resonance. Her body shape appeared from her purple soul, she was slim and tall and she seemed angry. A piece of her soul flew from her hand to form a long spear.

"A Halberd," Akira rang out "She's that harpy bitch Lady Falcon."

"Your weapon has a filthy mouth let me wash it out for you." Lady Falcon screeched she wasted no time to attack she ran with surprising speed towards me. I blocked her attack with a practiced hand, I dodged the spear and slashed with Akira, his long katana blade sliding in between the halberd heading straight for her it almost seemed to easy. With sudden strength the witch swung her spear I had no choice but to move back pulling Akira to dodge the deadly spear. "Very good, I commend you fetch you are very skilled with a blade." She screeched coming in for another attack, her soul pulsating with an unhealthy glow. I gritted my teeth as I blocked a blow and dodged another, this witch was fast.

"-with beating wings." The witch hissed her soul glowed brightly temporarily disorienting my vision. I cursed as I was thrown back hitting my back against the wall. The damn witch was mouthing spells.

"Thanks Akira." I said sarcastically as I slowly got up I swore again as pain laced up my chest as I breathed deeply, broke some ribs.

"Sorry Firo, I didn't notice her mouthing spells. I'll keep an eye out. It's going to be tough to fight her with such a range like that, including getting on the offensive." Akira rang out he sounded upset Akira was very protective of me and he had allowed the witch to attack me. I suddenly felt bad for snapping at him. The hair on the back of my neck bristled sensing danger I dodged quickly rolling to the side as unseen projectiles whistled past my ear a just as suddenly a blinding pain blazed up my back. "Firo!" Akira screamed seeing my getting attacked I got up, my focus had slipped from the sudden pain so I couldn't see anything. I panicked slightly before relaxing my eyes to see my surroundings. Another whistle came this time I was expecting it I quickly targeted the sound where it was coming from turned and deflected it with Akira. Three thin bright emerald lines arched through the blackness, and the sound of three bodies hitting the floor quickly followed.

"Makina!" I shouted with glee, I could recognize that wavelength anywhere. I looked around for any more enemies, the large mass of souls were close. I found and then started after them as it and the witch leaped off the building trying to escape. The kishin egg was slower than the witch so I caught up to it quickly. I managed to block his path and attacked. The kishin egg put up a good fight my shoulder burned and I was tiring fast, I needed to end this fight fast.

"Makina!" I shouted a rustle landed behind me I felt the warmth of Makina's wavelength. "Akira cut the witch off Makina go to!" I felt the weight of Akira's blade leave my hand I backed up searching for the souls of the unrested people. I focused hard feeling the wavelength. I pulled on my own manipulating it to call them using my wavelength as a magnet, the kishin egg was pulled to me. I spun the kishin to the edge, the kishin didn't move most likely petrified from fear.

"Firo the witch!" Makina and Akira shouted I turned around I knocked the halberd a side by sheer luck. Lady Falcon breathed down my face she was an inch taller than I. She seemed just as shocked that I blocked her attack as I was. I quickly grabbed her shirt not wanting her to get away, I manipulated my wavelength to match her own and I repelled her forward into what sounded like a wall.

"Makina transform." I said simply grabbing her hand I quickly felt the light weight of her yew bow weighing my hand slightly. I quickly threw my wavelength at the witch catching her in a sealing circle commonly used by the Fetch. I manipulated my almost exhausted body and wavelength into a silver arrow pulling on Makina's string

"The Kishin will rise, Lord Death will fall along with the order, and you will die. You will fail Firo Ambrosia... come with us fetch, with your power that you'll inherit. The others will grant you safety along with your weapons and you will not be harmed. I know what will come to pass...I can see the future" Lady Falcon breathed fear shaking throughout her voice.

"Lady Falcon you have been making kishin eggs and unbalanced the world. As a Fetch and part of the order I sentence you to death.

"Firo!" Akira shouted pushing me out of the way my focus shattered the circle evaporating.

"Akira!" I heard Makina scream I panicked drawing on my wavelength and then passed out exhaustion sweeping through me.

* * *

I was lying on the cold ground I was bruised and my breath was shaky from the wind being knocked out of me.

"Akira!" I shouted remembering why I was on the ground; however there was grass underneath me. I tried to stand up but my arm gave out. "Where are we?" _"Why would a roof have grass on it?" I thought  
_

"Don't strain yourself." Makina said softly she helped me up.

"Where's Akira?" I asked again panic starting to grip me

"I'….m…. I'm …. Fine." Akira said he sounded far away and his voice tight with pain.

"Where are we?" I asked again. "Where's the witch?" my stomach fell as I figured most of it out. No one answered but I had a feeling Akira and Makina where having a silent conversation. I could smell the salty air of the ocean.

"I think we are in Greece?" Akira said I could almost imagine him looking around.

"_But that's impossible fetch's can only travel with their keys no one can do that except with extremely larges souls, Father and Lord Death's souls are the only ones capable."_ I thought to myself Makina and Akira were clearing thinking the same thing.

"Let's go home Firo." Makina said soothingly.

_"Home?" _I thought _"After what just happened, I can't…. I couldn't... I don't think I could face father." _

A hand grabbed my own it was large and rough, Akira's hand. I was still shaking, I hadn't realized it until Akira's hand steadied my own.

"Come on Firo. Let's go home." Akira whispered, I nodded slowly and pulled the chain that was worn around my neck. I felt for the familiar key, but it was hard to do with my shakiness. I shook my head trying to calm my body down. Akira's hands placed the key in my hand, I turned the other way hearing my hair swish from my movement. Akira made a small sound of sadness, I felt bad but put it aside. I was so exhausted home sounded great and shower sounded even better. I found the key's energy activated it with my almost drained soul and turned it walking through the portal it created.

* * *

- Akira Hiragana-

"I'm coming in!" I announced opening the door to Firo's bathroom the air was hot and steamy from the running shower. I put the white fluffy towel on the the porcelain counter. Firo turned off the shower walking to the steamed glassed door. I opened it looking away for privacy holding the towel out for my miester.

"Thanks Akira." He said he walked past me the towel wrapped around his slender waist. He wrung out his long silver hair before letting it flow like liquid silver to his mid back. He stretched his body out I could see the water dripping down his strong pale back. His long tan arms stretched to the ceiling, the long white scars going from his left arm to his back almost glowing in the candle light. "That shower felt great!" Firo said his eyes closed breathing deeply he turned walking out of the bathroom. I followed swallowing a lump that rose in my throat as I watched him walk slowly to his closet.

"I... I left some clothes on the chair in there!" I said struggling to keep my voice even lately its been harder and harder to look at Firo without a burning feeling in my chest. I flicked my irritatingly long black hair out of my eyes. He nodded walking into his closet there was the sound of shuffling and he came out wearing emerald silk pants. I swallowed another lump as I took in his strong pale white chest, his 6 pack flexing as he breathed deeply again. He ran the towel through his hair a few times before drapping it over the chest at the foot of his bed. Firo walked past me the smell of thyme coming as he did so. I grabbed his arm stopping him from walking out.

"Firo you need to rest, your body and soul is exhausted." I said pulling him to me.

"I need to tell Father what happened." He stated I looked into his hazy emerald eyes they were hard and distant looking he had strong pointed features with high cheek bones and a strong jaw.

"Makina and I'll take care of that. You need your rest." I said pulling him to his bed throwing the silver covers over. He sighed heavily sitting down on the bed. "I'll bring you something to eat once you get some rest." I said he laid down growling slightly but he grabbed the blankets and threw them over his exposed stomach, his chest still open in the air. The silver chain with the bronze old fashion key laying by his heart. Images flash of the first time I met the fetch the first time I had seen the true power of the key he had.

*flash back*

There was the smell of ash and burning flesh in the air. There was the loud sound of shouting as people ran to circle me. I opened my starling blue eyes lifting the yew bow pulling back on my blue soul wavelength arrow. I let one fly while dodging a man with a sword I hit him with the bow on the back. I backed away from the gang of men. It was the year 1200 in Fudeal Japan it was so long ago that I don't even remember where we were.

"Makina, I think it is your turn for a try." I said dropping the yew bow that quickly changed a dark green it morphed into my sister her long blonde hair blowing in the wind.

"It is them... its the Hiragana twins! There's no denying it know kill them!" One man shouted. Suddenly there was huge flash and Firo had appeared his hair was shorter than only reaching to his shoulders. He wore a sliver sleeveless tunic with a white cloak wrapped around him, his scars were fresh and a lot bigger and more noticeable because they had just happened a few years before. His eyes were hard and cold with their usual haziness clouded them. He looked at the group of men with an almost curious look on his face. Probably wondering what they looked liked, he threw something at the group creating a barrier later I realize it was the bronze key. The young man started muttering something in what sounded like Latin, a strange tongue to us at the time. The men screamed some running away others falling to their knees.

Firo raised his hands towards the men his huge silver soul appearing the key zoomed back to Firo changing into a large wooden staff with strange glowing gold markings on it.

"You have been found guilty of crimes that are punishable by death by the Order of the Fetch. You have unbalanced the world that Lord Death keeps with your killing and rampage." he said he slammed his staff on the ground and the men turned to ash the ashes of the men blew towards Firo who lifted his staff and the ashes were absorbed into the staff.

He turned to us giving the two of us a hard stare.

"I've been ordered to take your two souls as well." He said coldly lifting his staff, but he stopped.

*End of Flashback*

I blinked back into the real world I leaned onto the bed post for support.

"Akira... are you alright?" Firo asked I looked at him smiling slightly.

"Yeah I'm fine sorry. I'll go get Makina and we'll explain everything." I said turning and walking out of Firo's room.

"I don't know what I would do without you Akira." I heard Firo mumble sleepily I smiled closing the door to his room, turning and heading towards my twin sister's room.

"Makina may I come in?" I asked cautiously in case she was still sleeping. I knocked on the oak door again. I heard a faint 'come in' so I walked into my twin's room. Makina was in her bathroom she was pinning her long blonde hair up in a tight bun. She had changed her clothes to a light blue tank top and black jeans.

"Firo's father wants to talk to both of us before dinner." I said quietly flicking my black hair out of my eyes. She nodded understanding I turned around on my heels to leave.

"It's not your fault Akira." I froze upon hearing those words. "Firo told me what happened-" She continued.

"I should have seen her, I should have been more observant than I was. I could have done more." I muttered quietly cutting her off

"Firo doesn't blame you in fact he blames himself for letting everything happen." She said I could hear her footsteps coming closer. I turned suddenly to face her, she stopped from my sudden movement.

"A weapon is supposed to protect their miester-"

"And you protected him from the kishin, almost killing yourself in the process!"

A knock interrupted our arguing the door open it was the butler bowing for interrupting us.

"The Grand Fetch is ready to see you." He spoke quietly afraid to interrupt us he walked away quickly. Makina nodded for us to go and I did followed her.

- Makina Hiragana-

I walked into the large hallway where the butler lead us to first my head hurting from the too tight bun, Akira was right behind me. Firo's father was standing in front of a large mirror his long white hair almost touching the floor. His gold colored robes were crisp and clean and the large key of the Grand Fetch hung on his silver chain. I could see my reflection in the polished mirror respectfully, we bowed and he acknowledged us.

"I told Firo that he needed sleep and I would come up later and take him some food he needed the rest." Akira reported Firo's father smiled nodding.

"Sir_-_" I started but the Grand Fetch cut me off with the wave of his hand.

"I know I have feared that his powers would awaken soon." He said as he focused heavily on the mirror as if expecting something to come on.

"But Grand Fetch, what powers?" Akira asked the same question that I wanted to ask.

"The same as mine, there must be someone to take my place when I'm gone. Although I expected it would take longer for them to come." Firo's father admitted "has he forgotten again, I swear his memories going faster than mine." He mumbled quietly looking at the large grandfather clock and than back at the mirror.

"Firo's souls growing?" I asked somehow that notion seemed almost impossible.

"Ahhh. Here we go!" The Grand Fetch said as the large mirror rippled as if it was water a large figure loomed on the other side the figure was in a large room with crosses surrounding him a man stood next to him with shaggy red hair.

"Mitas, it sure has been a looooong time." The figure said turning around the voice was almost cartoony. Akira's and my eyes widened as we both realized just who we were looking at.

"Lord Death!" Akira squeaked

"Death may we enter your room?" Firo's father asked naturally. Lord Death simply nodded the man who was the current death scythe turned as if walking away. The Grand Fetch grabbed our hands and within a blink of eye we were suddenly in a brightly light room that seemed to go on forever.

"Ah so these are his weapons?" Lord Death asked gazing at Akira first than me the death scythe wasn't his name Spirit, looked at me up and down.

"Yes they are, this is Makina," pointing to me "and Akira." Grand Fetch Mitas said; Spirit looked towards Akira with a very serious look on his face.

"Makina, Akira how would you like to try to become Death scythes? It would be a difficult task." Spirit asked us the question shocked us both; death scythes both of us? What where they talking about.

"However since they're two of you, you would have to collect double the regular amount." Lord Death said calmly.

"What!?" Akira asked I was thinking the same thing.

"Why?" I asked

"We are asking you to join the DWMA on the behalf of Firo. We feel it would be a good way for him to practice with other miester." Lord Death said excitedly acting almost like a kid. We both looked at each other and towards the Grand Fetch.

"Is this because we failed yesterday?" I asked Akira shot a glare at me but I had to ask. I knew that's exactly what Firo was going to think. The Grand Fetch paused as if thinking of something to say which meant at least a partial yes.

"I think he would be better if he was to go to the DWMA. He needs a break from the life in the Order, and they have amazing teachers that can help with his growing soul. It will give him a chance to make friends." The Grand Fetch said carefully trying not to show emotions but grief was leaking through his face.

"Actually, the true reason is because I want him to watch someone, it will give him some self-importance so hopefully it won't hurt too much." Lord Death said, it quickly caught Akira's attention I knew he felt partly to blame for this.

"What can we do for you Lord Death?" I asked before Akira would say something stupid.

"You see my son Death the Kid has just arrived about a week ago, I know he can take care of himself but one can never be too sure if you know what I mean. So I would like it if you three could watch out for him and his weapons." He said it seemed like an odd request.

"Is Death the Kid our only mission?" I asked.

"The witch mentioned that a group would destroy the Kishin Ashura." Akira said looking up at the reaper and his scythe.

"My daughter Maka!" Spirit interjected, with amazing speed Lord Death reaper chopped Spirit across the room.

"We don't know for sure if she is the one the witch was speaking of." Lord Death said.

"Who's Maka?" Akira asked breaking his silence.

"Maka is a scythe miester in training, she is quite the talented miester actually. Her and her partner Soul Eater that is. He almost became my death scythe. My son is actually paired with them and another group." Lord Death said.

_'Three groups, it certainly would be hard, it would make it less obvious.'_ I thought. "We'll do it!" I affirmed, Lord Death thanked us and we left the death room.

"Great you can start with a mission of some restless souls that need to be put to rest." The Grand Fetch said.

* * *

**Sooooooo... what did you think? What did you think of Firo's abilities... the fact that he can see souls is pretty cool... and yay they are going to the DWMA! I'm almost done with that chapter so the update shouldn't take very long...its so awesome! So please rate and review! I'm dying to know what you think of Firo and his weapons... and I'm opened to any suggestions... THANK YOU!**

***Update***

**Hey! I'm so sorry... *bows repeatedly * I was made aware that there was some major things wrong so I felt like I needed to redeem myself... Hopefully this version is waayyyyyyy better, the last was terrible. I felt like a complete failure re reading it... I now know how Death the Kid feels when Patti mentioned his unsymmetricalness. Anyways how did you like the things I added hopefully it was ok, I wanted to bring some more prespective of Firo, so there you go ^_^.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello Y'all sooooooo sorry that this took so long... but I wanted it to be perfect so I took the extra days to prefect this baby... so here you go this is the long awaited Chapter 2... *plays dramatic music* I'm so glad of the feedback I'm getting it makes me happy that my stories are actually getting read *does happy dance with Firo* anyways... back to the story.**_

_**Warning Rated T for violance, mostly... *Checks to make sure* yes for violance.**_

_**No Characters except for Firo, Akria, and Makina belong to me... all others belong to who every made them.**_

* * *

_*A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body….*_

-Makina Hiragana-

We walked up the steps to the DWMA the air was cold, and I was happy I had brought my cloak the extra warmth was nice against the morning air. We finished climbing the steps I looked around at the huge castle that rose from the ground than looking at Firo and Akira. Akira with his long black shaggy hair was gawking at the large structure before us. Firo was looking straight forward with a bored look on his tan features; his long braided silver hair flowed down like molten silver. Suddenly a large star came flying out of nowhere nearly hitting Akira. Mercifully he had heard it twirling through the air and dodged it. Firo turned to where the large ninja star had come from, not making a sound. I ran to Akira checking to make sure he was ok.

"We have company, a medium size soul. Energetic, loud, and arrogant." Firo warned as a small person with blue hair landed on the ground as Firo said the last part. The large star glowed yellow before turning into a tall thin woman with long black hair and fair skin.

"How dare you try to be bigger than me!" The blue haired kid shouted pointing to Akira accusingly the woman looked at Akira than Firo and lastly me turning back to her partner.

"Sorry for being taller than you?" Akira asked

"Black Star are you sure you want to go through with this? Remember last week with Kid?" The woman asked.

"Quite Tsubaki, I won't make the same mistake, I have you this time. You know what to do…." The boy named black star said the woman Tsubaki looked pained but slowly nodded turning yellow and then flying in the air turning into two small scythes attacked with chains. "I'll get you for stealing my thunder!" Black stair shouted running for all three of us.

"What should we do Firo?" I asked looking at the calm fetch.

"Akira transform, Makina continue up the stars there are a few souls up there one should be a teacher. Wait but be ready in case I need you." Firo ordered, Black Star was approaching quickly Akira transformed in a flash of blue light. Firo and I waited for the perfect moment, jumping high seconds before Black Star attacked. I landed by the group of people, I ignored them turning to Firo and Akira with concern. Firo flipped gracefully in the air Akira gleamed deadly in the early morning light.

'_Come on Firo!'_ I thought Black Star looked extremely pissed from them jumping. Firo threw something down towards the ground. A doorway of blackness opened from Firo's key, he fell into the doorway and it closed quickly after he went through leaving Black Star alone in the air.

"Where did you go coward! Afraid of such a big guy like me?" Black Star landed looking around for Firo. I heard a few gasps but I ignored them searching for Firo

"Right here!" Firo smirked appearing behind Black Star. Black Star whipped around, "You are awfully annoying for someone so small, you know that?" Firo said Black Star expression changed his face turning several shades of red from anger.

"That wasn't smart now Black Star is really mad!" A voice said next to me I tore my eyes off the duel to see who was speaking. The speaker was a hunched over bored looking kid. He had white hair with a beanie on. The girl next to him was a brunette, she nodded quietly I glanced a look before turning back to the fight.

"Be careful Firo." I muttered.

"You there… are you this boy's weapon?" A man asked I nodded he had a large screw in his head and he was smoking a cigarette.

"Yes sir. My name is Makina Hiragana my miester's name is Firo Ambrosia." I said bowing while introducing myself. The man clearly a teacher looked familiar to me, although I couldn't quite place it at the moment. Another boy walked in he had a black suit one with a large skull on. His hair was black with three white stripes and he had gold eyes. My eyes widened, I had found the boy that we were supposed to protect. He had two girls standing next to him both were wearing cowboy hats, tank tops, jeans and boots.

I tore my eyes away from the reaper and looked towards the fight. It was hard to tell who was winning the fight. Firo was already exhausted from our mission, and Black Star's rage was making him sloppy. It was clear that the blunette was very skilled he had lasted the longest fighting weapon to weapon combat against Firo in a long time.

"Black Star look out!" His weapon warned Black star had flipped to avoid an attack, but he had misjudged Firo's attack. Instead of it being a slice Firo had stabbed, Black Star had barely missed Firo's attack.

"That was to close Black Star!" the white haired boy yelled, the brunette looked worried.

"Let's finish this…. Tsubaki smoke bomb!" Black Star yelled

"Right!" Tsubaki responded a thick cloud of yellow smoke surrounded the duelers, Firo wasn't fazed at all. I could tell he had locked onto their souls from his face. It tightened from concentration.

"A smart move, though it won't work." The teacher said taking a large draw and blowing out the smoke.

"What do you mean professor?" The girl asked looking at the teacher.

"Well Maka, normally a smoke bomb like that would work well for Black Star, but in his rage he still hasn't noticed something strange about this new student." The teacher explained looking at me for confirmation. I nodded slowly looking at the group, looking back at the group.

"The fetch is blind" Kid said looking at the large yellow cloud.

"What!?" Soul said

"Precisely being blind is a disadvantage, but it gives birth to heightened hearing or in this case….." The professor said.

"Firo can see souls." I whispered loud enough for them to hear they looked at me and then back to the smoke filled grounds.

The smoke had finally cleared Firo was facing right at Black Star, Akira stretched out to meet his neck mere inches from Black Star's neck. Black Star looked shocked to see Firo so close to himself.

"A good try Tsubaki am I right?" Firo smiled Akira's katana blade gleamed in the light. I was confused it wasn't the girl it was Black Star. "Akira…." Firo said lifting my brother to eye level. "Go…." He said throwing Akira at Black Star.

"Bind her soul!" Firo yelled in Latin he circled his hands in the air. Akira turned blue as he transformed into his human form. Black Star looked frozen in fear; Akira quickly grabbed him in a lock.

A silver sealing circle glowed on the ground locking Akira and the growing form of Black Star until Tsubaki appeared. Akira had a firm grip on Tsubaki's waist she looked sick.

"Black Star! Our covers blown!" Tsubaki yelled. Firo looked somber as he suddenly turned around the real Black Star appeared Light crackling around his hands.

"Soul Attack!" Black Star yelled as he made contact with Firo knocking him back. I balled my hands into fist.

"Firo!" I yelled the others gasped as Firo remained standing looking blankly at Black Star. I realized what must have happened; Black Star could attack with his soul. If this was true, then he just made a huge mistake.

"He didn't get hurt!" Death the Kid yelled suddenly interested in the fight.

"How's that possible Professor Stein?" The white haired boy asked my eyes widened as I realized who the teacher was.

"The boy can control his wavelength to match others like me Kid, a truly talented boy." Professor Stein praised.

"You're Frank N. Stein!" I said looking at him. "You're the best miester the DWMA has!" I said he smirked but didn't say anything for a while.

"Tell me young weapon, where did your miester get trained?" He asked.

"Firo was trained by the Grand Fetch his father…" I answered looking at the group.

"That would explain it." Death the Kid said looking at Firo. "Fetches are nothing but the best. They are tasked with collecting souls and transporting them to Heaven, and most of the time they don't want to go…." Kid mumbled.

"I've never heard of them." The brunette said.

"They're not talked about, few have ever seen one and lived to tell about it Maka." Professor Stein said,

'_Maka! And that white haired boy, so that must be her weapon. This is the group we are supposed to watch over?'_ I thought looking at the two children. They didn't look like they held the world in their hands, but that's what Lord Death thought. I looked back at my miester and Black Star; Black Star looked shocked to see his attack not work. He backed up and went for a punch. Firo quickly blocked and went for Black Star's stomach his strategy to attach to someone's soul. It worked as he made contact with Black Star, and within seconds Firo threw Black Star as he turned.

"Whoa!" Soul said

"Black Star!" Tsubaki scream

"Oh My God!" Maka and Kid's weapons yelled.

"Extraordinary!" Kid said eyes widening.

Firo lifted his hand and Black Star was lifted off the ground by the invisible force of Firo's soul. Firo closed his arm to himself and Black Star flew to him, colliding into Firo's elbow Black Star stumbled back.

"This fight is finished." Firo said sharply, cutting his hand and Black Star fell to the ground.

"No….t…Not….yet…." Black Star gasped Firo turned to him bending down to his level I could see Firo's pupils tighten to almost nothing.

"You've done well miester don't make me hurt you further to prove my point." Firo warned. Black Star tried to punch Firo but he easily blocked it. Firo's palm glowed silver then he touched Black Star's head. Black Star crumpled to the ground not moving.

"Black Star!" Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki yelled

"Release her Akira." Firo whispered as he broke the seal and the silver seal disappeared. Tsubaki ran to Black Star, Firo flinched as Tsubaki punched his arm. Akira ran to them separating them as Firo explained the situation.

"Don't worry, Firo only overload his soul. It will temporarily knock him out, he should be up in about thirty minutes." I explained looking at the worried miester.

"Makina come on!" Firo called walking up with Akira, Firo looked completely normal apart for a few loose strands of his silver hair. "We're going to be late to class." He said.

"You are Firo Ambrosia, right?" Professor Stein asked politely, he rolled his chair over to us, Firo looked in the professor's general direction giving him a slight smile.

"Yes, I am." He said bowing quickly. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Professor Stein." Firo said with a larger smile on his face. I could see his cloudy pupils contract as he looked at Stein's soul.

"Well let's go introduce you to the class." Professor Stein said, turning around on his chair and wheeled it down the hall, the entire group following.

* * *

**Sooooo... What did you think? Was it ok!? Poor Black Star... but he kinda started it... Firo did warn him... So now that you fully met the whole clan what do you think? I'd love feed back on the whole thing especially the fight scenes I feel like I totally butcher them going in to much detail... anyways please R&R I'd love you for ever and ever and ever... ok think you get the idea!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm alive... So you know the drill these characters don't belong to me except for my oc's. Rated T for violence alright to the story now! **

* * *

_A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body_

Chapter 3

The Demon Sword vs. The Fetch

-Akira Hiragana-

It had been a few days since Firo and my fight with Black Star. We had started school just like normal students, word had gotten out about the new arrivals but we mostly ignored the stares. We had just finished class we walked out of the class Makina and Tsubaki talking about the discussion that had just transpired. Firo and I were packing up when someone walked into the classroom. I turned to the sound and stopped looking at Spirit the death scythe.

"Firo, Lord Death wishes to see you bring your weapons as well." Spirit said looking at us, Firo nodded slowly.

"Alright I'm almost done." He said quickening his pace when he was done he looked at us. Makina and Tsubaki had stopped talking when Spirit had come in. Makina and I quickly stepped to Firo's sides and we followed the death scythe into Lord Death's chambers.

"You wished to see me Lord Death?" Firo said politely bowing when he stopped, we quickly did the same.

"Ah Firo! So good to see you again, my you have grown so much! Your hair is longer to!" The Shinigami said happily looking at Firo. Firo gave him a small smile looking at the Reaper shyly something that I found odd Firo never got shy around people.

"What can we do for you Lord Death?" Makina asked looking at the reaper with curiosity. Lord Death looked at her and turned around quickly his hands popping out. He opened them wide dramatically.

"I've thought long and hard, Soul and Maka's relationship has been a little rocky since their encounter with Stein. Spirit has bugged my nonstop since we had our little discussion with your weapons. I don't see why not, it couldn't hurt so I have a task for you three alright?" He asked Firo's blank shy expression changed to confusion.

"What is it?" Firo asked

"Maka and Soul have an assignment in Italy. I want you to watch out for them, I sense that something is going to happen. Don't take action unless you feel they can't handle it. Could you do that for me?" Lord Death asked looking down at Firo, he quickly nodded and stepped back.

"Is that all Lord Death?" Firo asked quietly

"How are all of your classes going?" Lord Death asked us all; I looked at the Shinigami with a shocked look.

"Um…. It's ok" I said shocked

"Great!" Makina said happily

"They're fine…." Firo said blankly

"Then that is all you may leave, Maka and Soul leave tomorrow. Oh I almost forgot they are not to know you're following them." Lord Death said we nodded and we walked away the three of us quiet until we made it to our house in Death City. I closed the front door and Makina headed to the kitchen and started dinner.

"What was Lord Death talking about when he said his previous conversation with you? You said he just asked you about becoming death scythes and watch his son." Firo asked sitting at the table looking towards me with a hard stare.

"Um… well Spirit's daughter is Maka, he's kind of protective over her. He wanted to us to watch out for her, he thought that Lady Falcon was talking about her. Lord Death said that he would think about it, that's all." I said looking down "It hadn't seemed important at the time I'm sorry." I apologized quietly.

"It's fine…." Firo said quietly.

* * *

_*Next Day*_

-Firo Ambrosia-

We walked out the door into the cold morning air. I pulled my silver traveling cloak tighter to me shivering slightly.

"Hold on, I forgot my knife!" Akira said stopping Makina from closing the door. I heard his feet walk away on the wood floor.

"So do you know where we are going?" Makina asked her emerald soul shook slightly, nervous. I nodded turning when I heard Akira coming back no doubt playing with his knife throwing it in the air before Makina closed the door.

"We are going to small town South-east of Florence." I said opening my hand activating my soul and felt the weight of my key in my hand as I called it from my soul. I turned the key activating its powers; I felt the cold wind blow through moving my hair as the portal opened. I grabbed Akira's large hard calloused hand and Makina's soft delicate one and we walked through the portal. It opened there was a major temperature difference. The sun was high because I could feel the warmth hitting my head, Makina gasped quietly.

"It's beautiful," She said no doubt looking around. Akira started walking I grabbed on to his shirt sleeve before he was out of reach and he led me along.

"We have a while before Maka and Soul get here, so let's go sightseeing!" Akira said loudly trying to get Makina's attention. She seemed excited, she screamed loudly and her soul was shaking with excitement. We spent the whole day looking at the ancient buildings, well actually Akira and Makina did. However I was ok with letting them have their fun, it had been a long time since we've had time to relax and have fun. The entire time I kept a look out for Maka's soul, the few days that I had been at the DWMA I had spent familiarizing myself with the group's soul wavelengths. So I pretty much could pinpoint their location if they were close by, finally I was close enough to them that I could sense them.

"Alright, playtimes over guys, they're here!" I said Akira grabbed me a silent conversation going on between the twins and we walked to an abandon alleyway. We quickly leaped up until we reached the top. I looked around the blackness of my normal sight. I let out a deep breath relaxing my eyes; slowly I could see the normal souls of humans. Finally I found their souls speeding over the roof tops. "What's the time?" I asked focusing harder on their souls, they were chasing a kishin egg. There was a pause as they looked at their watches.

"It's late almost ten o'clock at night." Makina answered answering before Akira a smug sound in her voice.

"Come on, they've found their target!" I said leaping onward to the next building the others following closely behind we stayed far away as to not be seen. I knew Maka could see souls so I adjusted our distant so she wouldn't feel us either. Maka killed the kishin rather easily, and Soul proceeded to eat the kishin egg. They suddenly they jumped off the building, landing on the ground out of my view. I gritted my teeth I couldn't see them anymore. We continued following them until I could make a visual again.

"I think they are heading to that church over there." Akira said pointing to something that I couldn't see. I focused on the building, one second there was about fifty souls and then suddenly there was only two.

"What the hell!" I said looking at the building, there was only two souls left. Two powerful large not human souls, they were clearly a miester and its weapon.

"Firo what's the matter?" Akira asked his soul shook a little with concern.

"There was…. A whole bunch of souls…. About fifty… and they're gone… now." I said looking at the building. Maka and Soul walked into the building, and we quickly jumped our way to a balcony and silently walked in. "I don't like this, Makina let's go. Firo stay back I'll call you if I need you alright….?" I asked looking towards him he nodded. Makina's form shrank her green soul flying towards me. I grabbed onto the soft yew bow that she became, I grabbed the string pulling it a little to make sure it was still working well a habit I have formed. We crept quietly down the hallway into the church. I could hear people talking, but I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. All the sudden there was a loud male scream echoing across the quiet church, I tried to cover my sensitive ears. "Ahhh…" I yelped biting my lips to silence my yelp. The sound slowly faded away.

"Firo…. Are you alright?" Makina asked her voice and wavelength giving off concern. I shook my head trying to get rid of the ringing in my ears.

"I'm fine…" I whispered continued along.

"Maka snap out of it!" Soul yelled the sound echoing across the large hall. I could feel Maka's soul wavelength quivering with fear, her strength was fading her will to fight gone.

"Makina!" I hissed manipulating my soul shaping it into an arrow. I pulled her string back aiming for the other miester's almost none existing soul, it was being dominated by the weapons. An emerald line of Makina's soul going straight for the miester, I let go of her string the whiz of the arrow leaving came to my ears. Suddenly Soul appeared in his human form right as my soul arrow appeared in the miester's back. I jumped off the balcony landing nimbly on my feet. I had failed I knew it as I heard Maka screamed Soul's name.

"Get away from them." I yelled already pulling another arrow to my ear. The miester turned to me, his wavelength was so unstable it had such potential but the weapon's was holding it back. The miester walked closer with shaky steps.

"Another one…. I don't think I could handle this. Her hairs a weird color; and it's so long." The person said her voice was timid and whining, but I didn't care the girl had confused me for a girl.

"I'm a male you dim wit!" I hissed letting go of the string and it bounced off her shoulder.

" This boy looks like a girl that's bad enough but now he's mad~" She suddenly got real quiet, I shifted nervously I could hear my breathing and I tried to focus on it. A large snake appeared wrapping around her soul, I didn't like that it smelt like witchcraft.

"I can eat him to…! Did you hear that Ragnarok… a fetch….that would be like eating a witch…." The girl said I looked at her, 'Eat me? And how does she know I'm a fetch?' I thought with amazing speed the girl ran towards me.

"Makina, activate soul guard!" I hissed flipping away from the girl. There was a small flash as Makina followed my command. The girl was quick and I had to block with Makina to avoid being stabbed. I sensed something was wrong as our weapons connected. I felt Makina's soul shudder when her soul expanded pushing the miester back. I took a deep breath steadying it before firing another arrow towards her.

"Firo, it's not doing anything to her! Her skin is as hard as steel!" Makina said

"My physical attacks aren't working, I'll have to get a hold of her soul. Makina do you trust me?" I asked her, keeping my guard up.

"Of course Firo…!" She gasped her voice was tight with pain.

"Soul guard…" I whispered calling on my soul. Makina's emerald soul glowed wrapping around me protectively her yew bow disappearing from my hands. I ran towards the girl named Crona, she striked to attack but Makina took the hits I grabbed Crona roughly locking on her and Ragronak's soul and kicked them away. I pushed Makina's soul away. '_I'm sorry Makina….'_ I thought I looked towards Crona she was defiantly the hardest person I've fought since my father practiced with me. I grabbed my bronze key from my chain which dissolved.

"Tempus est haurire te servire tuum verum proposito." I chanted and the key glowed changing into the fetches staff our official weapon.

"He has another weapon; I don't think I can handle another weapon." She said slowly I pulled my bangs out of my face.

"Come on Crona! You want his soul don't you?" Ragnarok asked it didn't take much more convincing before they attacked. I ran to immaturely block her attack it had been centuries since I had practiced with my staff. I manipulated her soul and attacked with my own and then quickly threw her away from me.

"Hahaha my blood, it is black….. See…..." She muttered. "Ragnarok….." She whispered, I looked at the floor something wasn't right here. I could see the puddle of blood at my feet. "Bloody Needles!" She said and a large spear appeared from the puddle of blood. I tried to dodge but it was too fast and it hit my shoulder blood going all over and pain filled my shoulder.

"Firo!" Makina shouted her soul quivering with concern. I slashed my staff down vertically and huge line of my soul flew to Crona. I than locked on to her wavelength and pushed her away knocking through the doors outside. I was breathing hard from the exertion of my soul, sweat dripping down my forehead my scalp damp. I grabbed my shoulder hard gritting my teeth from the pain I could feel my wound starting to clout slowly. _'That attack….. It had come from nowhere…' _I thought breathing hard.

* * *

-Akira Hiragana-

I landed by Makina looking at Firo with wide eyes. Makina and I walked to him I grabbed his arm wrapping it around my neck helping to steady him. We slowly started walking out of the church to the door.

"Professor Stein! Spirit!" I said slowly they were by the door looking at Soul and Maka.

"That's a demon sword isn't it?" Firo asked calmly, blankly looking at Stein

"Yes we're sorry we didn't come sooner." He said slowly.

"You should have told us…. Or at least m~" Firo stopped snapping his head to the sky. Maka and Stein looked there too.

"How…..how could I have not seen…." Firo whispered

"That….that presence! It's so….evil…" Maka said

"It's a powerful witch…" Stein said

"Well if it isn't the DWMA's greatest Miester Stein, The Death Scythe Spirit, and even the grand Fetches son Firo Ambrosia!" The witch laughed it was hard to see any defining features of her but it couldn't be good if she knew all of their names. "Aren't I just a lucky little witch!"

"Akira….you're up…" Firo said I nodded turning blue, I turned into a katana. He spun me around much like a staff.

"Let's go soul resonance!" We yelled both of us started glowing Firo silver, and me sapphire.

"Vector Arrows!" The witch shouted black arrows sped towards us.

"Akira!" Firo shouted I was glowing power radiating. "Demon slayer!" Firo soul glowing around him it shrank going around me adding to my own soul. We yelled and Firo went for a slash our souls expanding making the arrows dissolve. I quickly turned into a human landing on my feet, my hands in my pocket.

"Soul! Stay with me!" Maka shouted Stein put a hand on her shoulder saying that cut was deep and that we needed to get him to the school.

"His body is fighting, but his soul is calling out for a fetch." Firo said his staff shirking into his key and he turned it the doorway of darkness. "Makina take them to the DWMA. I'll hold off the fetch…." Smiling weakly as Makina tries to protest. "Go they'll get lost without someone…" he stopped turning around. My sister took their hands disappearing through the portal.

"Well, well, well…." Someone said I turned around seeing my least fetch.

"Gabriel…." I hissed angrily baring my teeth.

"Firo do us all a favor and keep your dog a leash…" he said smiling widely at him. I ground my teeth together clenching my mist together.

"Leave Gabriel, you won't be taking his soul…" Firo said, Gabriel's staff appeared and his smile grew.

"No, I will have his soul." Gabriel said his bright blue eyes glowing. Firo opened his hand, I turned into a katana.

"Then I'll have to stop you…."

* * *

**Hey... What do you think? Please rate and review... I'm really happy with this and I especially like the cliff hanger...I'll try and write the next chapter faster...**


End file.
